Alfred's Halloween Party Part Two
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: This is a continuance of Alfred's Halloween Party, Rated M for obvious reasons


Okay so... this is Part Two, and rated M for reason's all ready stated. You may want to Read Alfred's Halloween Party if you want this to ENTIRELY make sense... at least with Gerita. the Spamano bit is just a bonus XD enjoy

* * *

><p>Antonio and Lovino had just ditched the group, sneaking back into alfred's home, and found an area that wasn't being used for the haunted house. Antonio attached his mouth to Lovino's neck, pushing them against a wall. He pulled the fedora hat off, dropping it onto the floor, and Lovino wrapped his arms around, squeezing antonio's amazing tight, firm ass, turning antonio on more. Said man, began to pull the jacket off, and the shirt underneath that Lovino wore, and unbuttoning the italian's pants. Soon they were both naked, on the floor, and antonio was preparing the younger one, and once prepared, the spaniard entered Lovino and within seconds they were both being pleasured. Antonio had quick short thrusts, and Lovino was scratching his back with his nails while moaning antonio's name loudly. Towards the end, Antonio purposely slowed down, made out with Lovino, and then quickened his pace, cumming in Lovino, who came soon after with a few quick jerks.<br>"Hey..." the italian began, "you keeping that costume right?"  
>"Si, it's mine, why?"<br>"How does dressing up for sex sound?"  
>"Oh mi amor... that sounds amazing..." he kissed the italian on the lips, and they quickly got dressed.<p>

When they met up with the group again, after searching for them for about a half an hour, they noticed that Ludwig and Feliciano were not there.  
>"Hey!" Lovino hsouted, "Where's my idiota fratello and the potato bastard?"<br>"Oh, they left just moments ago." ALfred explained. "Dude was sick, so he made Feli go home with him." Lovino cried out in joy, jumped in antonio's arms and began kissing him over and over again. "THE BASTARDS SICK!" and put some tongue into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Ludwig slammed the breaks, put the car in park and got out, running for the door, having a bit of trouble unlocking it. Feliciano came up behind him, and when the door was unlocked, Ludwig grabbed feliciano, slammed him against the wall, closing the door and crashing his lips to the italians. Feli pulled away, "Luddy... i thought you were sick?"<br>"I am... sick of watching you with no underwear..." and to accentuate, he ran his hand up the skirt on the italians thigh, grabbing a bare ass. Feliciano squeeked, and laughed, "you should have said so... Sargent..." he leaned up, pressing his lips to the germans, and they slowly made their way to the bedroom, as clothes went flying the whole way up. Ludwig kept the italians skirt on, because he did find it a bit cute on him.

Ludwig, while he had Feliciano distracted placed one finger inside his entrance, knowing they only made love three days ago, so he figured Feli wouldn't be too tight. His assumption was correct, and within seconds, he had three fingers in, stretching it a tad. He placed lube on his dick, and slowly entered the italian, then a few seconds more as Feliciano got used to the size. After that, He moved his hips, making the german groan, and thrust into his body, and start an erratic rhythm at first, which became a steady rhythm soon. the italian was moaning Ludwig's name, as he pounded harder into the smaller man. Feliciano's member got hard and was hurting, throbbing just for a little bit of a touch, which Ludwig gave, when he realized he was close, and began to jerk his dick off. Ludwig hated to have gone straight to this, instead of giving a blowjob first, and then sex, but he couldn't wait for the foreplay this time, and it showed, when he released in Feli's tight ass, and he had to keep going with his jerks, before the smaller came, allowing Ludwig to Fall next to his lover on the bed.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT!" Lovino cried, and Feliciano repeated himself, a smile on his face, which disappeared in confusion when the elder brother ran into the other room, and began punching antonio in the chest, crying out that it was all the spaniards fault for wearing an outfit that showed off his amazing ass. Francis and Gilbert watched in amusement, as Ludwig was completely lost, and Feliciano was confused on the situation as well.<p>

* * *

><p>i know, sex scenes suck. not my best work when falling asleep, but i ain't going to bed till these were done and posted so..., yea lol hope you enjoyed at least the plot bit type thing from Part one and then this one, Part Two. Tell me how i did, no matter how horrible.<p> 


End file.
